


Limited Partnership by Pookaseraph [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Limited Partnership by Pookaseraph read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Mike isn't entirely certain how he let Donna and Jessica talk him into marrying Harvey while his boss was in a coma, even if they swore he wouldn't mind. He thought the hardest part would be going to the hospital and confronting the sight of his boss and friend lying there, but instead it turned out to be confronting his growing feelings for a man he'd never imagined seeing in a romantic light. Harvey's just glad he woke up from his coma, and trying to not be too upset that he's now married to the Associate he's had a crush on for over a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited Partnership by Pookaseraph [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Limited Partnership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454762) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



**Title** : Limited Partnership  
**Author** : Pookaseraph  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Suits  
**Character** : Harvey/Mike  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Mike isn't entirely certain how he let Donna and Jessica talk him into marrying Harvey while his boss was in a coma, even if they swore he wouldn't mind. He thought the hardest part would be going to the hospital and confronting the sight of his boss and friend lying there, but instead it turned out to be confronting his growing feelings for a man he'd never imagined seeing in a romantic light. Harvey's just glad he woke up from his coma, and trying to not be too upset that he's now married to the Associate he's had a crush on for over a year.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/454762)  
**Length** 3:11:14  
Link: [audiobook here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Limited%20Partnership.m4b.zip) cover courtesy of Reena Jenkins \o/  
[ mp3 here ](http:///rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Limited%20Partnership%20by%20Pookaseraph.mp3.zip)


End file.
